Secrets
by Warriors-Writer
Summary: My first fanfiction. A Inuyasha Furuba crossover. Ive recently lost my entire harddrive, along with chapters 49, so Im going to rewrite in my notebook from now on and post when I start to get a few chapters ahead. Sorry! I really am trying so hard! :
1. On Their Way Out

**A/N-**All Inuyasha and Furuba content is copyright to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Natsuki Takaya-sensei. Other characters are of my own design and sooner or later will become copyright material. **_PLEASE_** read any author notes and ending notes, as they may be important.

Secrets

**Kagome's Room**

"HEEEEEYYYY SOTAA!" called Kagome. She lay tummy-down on her bed, examining a red, marble pouch. She ran her delicate hands over the smooth, liquid-ruby velvet. She stuffed the bag away in her backpack when the door came open. Little Sota and Buuyo walked in with their heads down. Tucked under Sota's arm was Kagomes favorite volleyball...covered in tatters and scratches. When Kagome looked up, Sota immeadiately hid her new ball behind his back and tried to smile innocently.

"You _didn't_!" cried Kagome she was off her bed in record time, and she took the ball. "Nooo...Sota, this is my newest volleyball equipment. Agh! Nevermind...but you OWE me!" Kagome sighed and walked over to the window and called Buuyo. He nervously trotted over but jumped into her arms happily and fell instantly to sleep. Sota walked up behind and set the ball under the bed, then he summoned the confidence to talk.

"Kagome...what did you want?" She hesitated, then spoke.

"I wanted to ask...Im going on a trip to go deeper into Tokyo. On the other side actually. I have a spare ticket, and nothing in the world would make me bring Gramps. It'll be me you and Inuyasha. Mom doesn't mind and all these bus tickets are nonrefundable." Sota's eyes brightned like a construction light and he smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeesss! I wanna go! Thanks so much Kago-' She cut him off.

"You HAVE to behave and be...patient...with Inuyasha. Promise?"

"I PROMISE!" Kagome grinned, uncertain. _What will I do with him..._

**Kitchen**

Kagome walked to the doorway the next morning, snagging one of her mom's muffins. Her eyes flicked uneasily...then she directed her words to Sota, still sitting half asleep at the table. "Ahem...I'll be leaving soon...with a spare ticket." Sota popped up and grabbed his sack. He was behind Kagome like a beagle on her way out.

"Bye!" Kagome and Sota said in sync."Jynx!...double jynx!"

Then Kagome pinched Sota and called, "Triple jynx! I WIN!" They both laughed and went on their way. Inuyasha landed nimbly before the two and asserted himself behind Kagome and in front of Sota. Sota glared into his back, and the arrogant demon glanced behind. He flinched and sank back. Kagome could only imagine the adventures that await them.

**Subway**

Sota sighed and looked nevously up at Inuyasha. "Wheres Kagome?" he asked.

"Hmph...like I care." His reply was firm, but not unkind."Well? What are you staring at?" Kagome walked around a two quarreling men and waved to the boys. " Where have you been? This brat wont quit pestering me. He's annoying and he asks pointless questions."

"DID NOT!" denied Sota. Inuyasha stared at him no more. He raised a fist and... stopped. His eyes snapped shut and he sniffed Kagome's jacket. She butt in.

"Now, if you two are done, I brought-"

"NOOOODLES!" Inuyasha leapt over the seat and snatched the Ramen Brand Instant Noodles from Kagome. The train-car the three were in was noticablly empty. An middle-aged woman lay asleep with her cat on the far end. The two boys from earlier had departed. Kagome noted this instantly...

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome was annoyed, but she still allowed Inuyasha to get up. She took the Ramen and handed it to Sota. Inuyasha ignored her commands and jumped up into the holding compartments above the seating. " I'll be back in a minute. Here Inuyasha, but you may not want to eat them yet. There not cooked. I'm going to the restroom to get water. Sota, the boiler is under the first row. We wont be there for another 45 minutes. BEHAVE!" With that she went into the back. She emereged from the bathroom a moment later.

"Alright boys, Im back." Sota handed Kagome the boiler and she plugged it into a outlet between the windows. Her hands moved quickly to get the noodles in all at once. It was almost impossible to get Inuyasha to pass his up. They all , suprisingly, were able to sit quietly for 5 minutes. Kagome brushed her hair back and said, "It's done!"

Inuyasha came down and Sota stood, eager to eat. Kagome dished the noodles and placed in the seasoning. The cat's ears twitched and it crawled over lazily from it's hiding spot in the lady's purse. She meowed and rubbed on Kagomes leg's. Inuyasha growled at it, but to no avail.

"You have to be kind, not mean." lectured Sota. "See, watch..." Sota used his chopsticks to dish up a plop of noodles, and he set them on the tile under the woman's feet. The cat trotted over and lapped up all the broth and noodles. Then it jumped up on the seat and fell asleep. Sota walked back over to their area. "See? I told you."

They ate their Ramen in peace. When at last Sota finished, the door to their left opened. Inuyasha grinned, "Finally. It's been forever."

"Yayy!" yelled Sota.

"Come on guys, I know a friend here that'll let us stay at her place. If we hurry, we'll make it before it gets busy." The three emerged from the subway. Fewer people walked these streets. They were normal, but it was a quaint neighborhood. "It's very pretty here," said Kagome. "...also quiet and peaceful. Look, over there is Niomi's house!" She ran ahead and in two bounds, Inuyasha was by the porch. Sota sprinted and managed to keep up. Kagome knocked on the door and waited. A girl, about 20 years old, answered the door. She had ankle-long blonde hair, and brown eyes. Her dress was red with blue garments. Niomi looked at Kagome with instant recognition.

"Come on in Kagome. Who might these two be?"

Sorry for the short and uncatchy first chapter, as a slow typer, this 5 minute read took almost 4 hours to conjure up. It'll get better...evil laugh...much better indeed. It will be better, some minimal romances may occur, but I want to keep this minor acceptable (and i dont care for the mushy stuff). C&C and R&R please!


	2. Revealing Inuyasha

**A/N-**All Inuyasha and Furuba contest is copyright to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Natsuki Takaya-sensei. Other characters are of my own design and sooner or later will become copyright material. Reacaps will be in all of my future chapters. This story wont be extremely long, but I hope to make it fair. I hate it when people start a great story and then make a dumb excuse to end it with no climax or much of a story at that. Some cases are understandable, but I have read dozens of great start stories, yet they have no ending. They just ...quit. I dont wish to offend anyone, dont take me the wrong way, but I'm a very criticist person. Enjoy!

**The story so far...**_ Kagome has bought some travel tickets to the other side of Tokyo. With one set of spare tickets, she brings Sota. Inuyasha joins them the next morning, and Kagome, Sota, and Inuyasha make their way to the subway. The subway was oddly empty, and the only people on it were a couple of teenage boys, about Kagome's age, and a lady. She was asleep the whole way, but her cat enjoyed their company. When they departed, Kagome set off to a childhood friend's home. Niomi is a wealthy 20 year old woman. Her hair was long and blonde, while her brown eyes were young they were also wise and kind._

Secrets

**Niomi's House**

Niomi opened the door and looked at Kagome with instant recognition.

"Well come on in, Kagome. Who might these two be?" iquiried Niomi. Kagome replied, unsure of how to explain Inuyasha.

"This is my younger brother sota. You met him when he was a baby. He... is Inuyasha. A friend I met awhile back." Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms.

Niomi seemed to marvel Inuyasha. "He's an odd one. His eyes...they're golden. I haven't seen a kimono like that in all my years. Beautiful hair though, of course, white hair is for old women, not teenage bo-" Inuyasha cut off her words with a single glance.

"Look lady, I got a temper so dont fool with me. My hair is silver, and I'm NOT wearing a kimono. If Kagome is as loud-mouth as usual, you'll find out soon en-"

"INUUYASHA SIT!" Kagome's anger flared. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Niomi was baffled. And a little scared, "What in the world is going on? It's...what? I...um... Kagome, what is..uhh?"

"It's OK Niomi. I explain in a few minutes." Inuyasha shoved himself upward and started to retaliate.

"Grrrrr...what was all that for?" snapped Inuyasha.

"You reeeally wanna know? SIT!" He was able to keep his hat on the entire time, but now it hardly mattered.

Niomi interupted, while Sota sat inside on the couch watching cartoons. " Ummm, come in, and please tell me whats going on. I like you Kagome... but Im a bit scared. " She gestured the two inside. "You can put your coat and hat up there.. um... Inuyasha is it? You know...inu-yasha. It means 'dog-demon'. What's the deal?" Inuyasha ignored her.

He sniffed the air. "I smell a cat...no.. a bunch of cats." He ran to the staircase. "They're everywhere. What's the point of having so much vermin in here." He ran up stairs. Kagome called after him.

"Dont you break anything Inuyashaa!" Kagome sat down beside Niomi "Sota why don't you keep an eye on Inuyasha. OK? Anyway, Niomi, I was wondering. We are going to be staying on this side of the city. Can we stay here? We can't afford a hotel. And people would ask to many questions about Inuyasha." Niomi nodded to that.

She lifted her mug and straightened out the lace table cover. " Fine by me, but on one condition. I'd like to know who this 'Inuyasha' is."

Kagome looked at her, a little upset. "I dont want to, but it really probably is best. You see, Im not at all the little girl you knew a few years ago. Im a reincarnation..., of a priestess from 500 years ago. I live at the Higurashi shrine, as you know. The well there is a rabbit hole. I can travel through it to the past where the preistess lived. Her name... was Kikyou."

"This is too much, toooo much. How can Inuyasha smell my cats. And jump sooo far. Its in-human! He climbed up my staircase with even touching it." gasped Niomi.

Kagome replied, happier now. "That's because he's not human, well, I mean. He's a Youkai, half-demon."

Niomi shuttered. "So, I just let you and a DEMON into my house. He's crude and impatient, I can see, but a DEMON? What's that necklace? When you said 'sit' it pulled him down into the ground."

"They are bespelled beads. Inuyasha was once a powerful demon, evil I guess. He killed and ransacked looking for this." Kagome pulled the marble pouch from her bag. "This broken jewel is worth billions more than life itself. It grants wishes, strength, invulnerability, immortality to is wielder. An old woman, Kikyou's sister placed these on him, so I can hold his spirit by will. Though the sit command is more..." a crash sounded. "...a punishment."

"KAGOOMMMEE! Why did you do that?" thundered Inuyasha. "I was behaving...grrr, I hate you!" Inuyasha pouted as he came down the stairs.

"Come here, Inuyasha." He stubbornly, yet eventually stood beside Kagome. "Here's the best part Niomi. She lifted the brim of the hat, and flipped it off. TA DAA! Dont you just wanna touch 'em!" Inuyasha growled, but did not move, for he knew the sit command even hurt him. He tried to count about how many times she said it. He lost count at 200. He bagan to grow angry because Niomi wouldn't quit fumbling with his ears.

"OKAY LADY! Enough...Im leaving for a while." He rolled his eyes regretfully and snatched his hat back. He ran out the doorway effortlessly and bounded across the street, landing atop a small building. He lept from rooftop to rooftop, quickly and quietly.

Kagome noted, "Thats his way of being a brat. We really aren't that strange, I mean, we are, but its not too bad. A few more shards and our jewel will be complete..." Kagome continued to tell Niomi all that had happened, their journeys and about Naraku. She told her about everybody, from Sesshomaru and Rin to their little friends Kirara and Shippou. When she begun to talk about Kikyou, Niomi put a finger to her lips.

"No more... I understand. Its seems alot has happened. I envy you. I do not wish to speak about this anymore. You may stay at no cost. Your knowlede was helpful. I'll keep your secret, but, where is the little boy?"

Kagome looked confused..." Oh you mean Sota. Um, I'm not sure. I'll go look for him."

**Upstairs**

Sota was stuck, upside-down, in a laundry basket... for socks. Inuyasha locked him in the closet, along with every cat he could find. Sota grumpled and talked away. He tried time and time again to get out, but he couldn't even knock the hamper over. He thought he would die of the smell. "Geez..." he thought. " How many socks can one lady, who dont wear socks, dirty up." He waited, accasionally kicking the door with his loose foot. "Inuyasha..., Kagome, somebody help me.

HAHAHA! That all for this chapter. I will try to post once every week. Its thursday the 17 now. Tis my BIRTHDAY! WOOT! YAY! Im getting a tablet. I may draw a picture of Niomi. I'll update my user profile soon. C&C and R&R please. I haven't got any reviews yet. Please let me now what you think.


	3. Munde

**A/N-**All Inuyasha and Furuba contest is copyright to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Natsuki Takaya-sensei. Other characters are of my own design and sooner or later will become copyright material. Im really sorry it been so since ive posted. Im working on many many things, and i have no freetime with school started. I also have things i'd rather do in the little escape time I do get. I'll be working as hard as I can, but I cant garentee constant updates. It will never again, however, be this long between chapters. Also, any typos made will very doubtfully be fixed within reasonable time, so my apologies to that too. Enjoy Chapter 3!

**The story so far...**_ Kagome has bought some travel tickets to the other side of Tokyo. With one set of spare tickets, she brings Sota. Inuyasha joins them the next morning, and Kagome, Sota, and Inuyasha make their way to the subway. The subway was oddly empty, and the only people on it were a couple of teenage boys, about Kagome's age, and a lady. She was asleep the whole way, but her cat enjoyed their company. When they departed, Kagome set off to a childhood friend's home. Niomi is a wealthy 20 year old woman. Her hair was long and blonde, while her brown eyes were young they were also wise and kind. -..- Niomi has agreed to let Kagome stay with her while they are in the city, on one condition. Kagome feels it is okay and explains Inuyasha to Niomi. She took the time to understand, but the best part was the ears. Niomi, now sated with information, has fully agreed to allow stay for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sota._

Secrets

**Upstairs**

Sota continued to squirm and figet. The socks seemed to never have been washed, and they made his eyes water. He mindlessly thought of revenge against Inuyasha, but the constant mewing of the cats split his concentration. Kagome reached the top of the staircase and heard Sota thudding on the walls of the large closet. She trotted over to the door and opened it. Sota kicked sideways and the hamper fell over. Sighing in relief, he shoved the basket off his head, crawled backwards, and sat cross-legged, wiping the sweat off of his face.

"ABOUT TIME KAGOME!!! That lady dont even wear socks, let alone make them stink worse than Inuyasha!" He coughed, then trailed off with a muffled sneeze. "Stupid Inuyasha..."

Kagome picked him up and sat him on the bed. She helped get all the cats out of the cramped closet. "My, you have an attitude Sota. Why'd Inuyasha shove you in the closet?"

"I told 'im to shut up," was his curt reply, "and to leave the stinky woman's mirror alone. He kept growling at it!" He stood up and walked to the wash basin at the far side of the room. He washed his hands and wet a cloth to cleanse his face. He mumbled "...stinky woman."

Kagome had had enough. "Why wont you behave Sota? Niomi is offering us a place to stay, free food, and all the material needs you could want for however long we stay. Settle you tush down and go downstairs. Ill make dinner for Niomi tonight, and YOU will help wash the dishes!"

"BUT! But, but, but!"

"NO BUTS SOTA! NOW GO!" Kagome shoved the laundry hamper into the restroom and watched as Sota stomped down the stairs. She sighed and sat on the bed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the marble pouch with the jewel inside.

"Ahhhhh! Peace and quiet!" She unraveled the difficultly set knots in the ribbon. She pulled out a single, large sliver and stared at it. Even hundreds of years ahead of its own time it gleamed with glory, pride, power, and even the sense of evil. Kagome, bored of the sit & stare, stood and tucked away the jewel. "I guess I'd better check on Sota now, and make sure he not in any trouble. I dont understand his problem though. He used to just love inuyasha, he thought he was so cool and there wasn't anything better, but now he, and only recently too, seems to hate him. They fight. Im really concerned." She noted the fact she was talking to herself again, laughed shyly and walked downstairs.

**Kitchen**

Kagome flicked her hair back and walked into the kitchen. Unlike their own, Niomis entire house was embroidered with the finest silk curtains of ruby reds and a mythic pattern of crystal windows. The walls were white with the glossiest bordering wood you ever could see. Beautiful vases with red roses decorated countless marble countertops. To Kagome, the entire home was a palace of magic and wonder. Although the inside was beautiful and the outside clean and pretty, it was small and lonely. Kagome frowned, then asked, "Do you liv-" A loud melody rang through the house cutting Kagome off to a stare of wonder. Niomi stood from where she had sat reading an old mythology magazine.

"Doorbell! It must be Lika and Tsoren!" chimed Niomi as she stumbled to the door in her heels. She opened the door and smiled. She huffed as she saw an older woman at the door."Oh, um, hi Munde. I . . . thought you were going over to . . . you fell asleep on the train again DIDN'T you!"

Munde picked up her cat. "Well, youv'e come quick to accuse haven't you. Beside that, yes, youre right." She chuckled and looked past Niomi as she turned to let Munde in. Munde grew curious and hobbled over to Kagome. "My, my, well aren't you a pretty face. I haven't seen you in several years. And who, may I ask, is he?" She pointed over to Sota, who happened to be looking for a snack in the kitchen.

Kagome swiveled back like an oiled hinge and stalked over to sota. "THIS here is Brat!" She said quite sarcasticaly, brushing his hair over his forehead.

Sota retaliated, "My NAME is Sota! If you wanna know who the brat is go find that stupid halfa!" Sota muttered under his breath and went into the living room to sulk.

Kagome walked over to Munde and sighed. "Hi there Moon. I guess we rode the saame train today!" She petted the cat while talking, "I didn't even recognize you."

Munde broke into a fit of giggles. "My, my, my, its been along time since I've been called Moon! Well, I suppose noone calls me that anymore." Kagome seemed a little confused, but figured that Munde had moved on, so she settled herself down and walked over to Niomi.

"Well it seems InuYasha isn't gonna come back for awhile..." She called out to Sota, who was still mindlessly flipping through channels, "Help Niomi with supper while I find your grudge!" She smiled to Munde and Niomi nodded. Kagome walked towards the door and left. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder, as she shut the door and trotted off.

.--.

OMG! Its been sooooooo long since I've updated. I doubt I'll end up finishing this. I do digital art alot now, and I dont have much time to write. I've done poorly on this storyline and, as youve noticed if you saw my penname, am now into Warriors, not anime. I will still write if i can, but updates will be meager and pauses inbetween will be for sure. The more support I get however, will judge how much I can get done. Im a much faster tiper now, but still a slow thinker and I often go back alot and rephrase things alot. C&C and R&R Please!


End file.
